An Auror In League
by Myriah Kamm
Summary: It's a few years after Voldemort's defeat, but Death Eaters are still on the loose. When Sonja Taylor, a skilled Auror, gets pulled into the DC Universe, can she help the Justice League stop a bunch of rogue Death Eaters on a killing spree? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N: **This is my first story in a long time, so go easy on me. It's based after the events of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Original character from Harry Potter universe, other characters are from the Justice League animated series and _Justice League Unlimited_. Reviews are appreciated!

**Chapter 1**

Sonja Taylor swiftly deflected the curse aimed at her and shot back with one of her own. Although Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort some years ago, a number of Death Eaters were still on the loose and the Auror Department had had its hands full. As one of the newest recruits, Sonja hadn't been given many difficult tasks. That is, until she ran into Rudolphus Lestrange on a routine mission and captured him. She'd lost her left hand in the process, but had received a magical prosthetic and a commendation in return.

Now, she was dueling a Death Eater she had come upon while searching for an underground group of them the Auror Department had discovered. Hex after hex flew from each of their wands, most of them missing, the rest hitting shields they conjured. Sonja wasn't worried. In time, her opponent would tire and she'd take him down.

Something unexpected happened, though. Just as she deflected another curse and cast a Stunning Spell that hit its mark, a bright blue light surrounded her. She tried to cast a spell to make it dissipate, but nothing would work. Finally, she cast a Patronus Charm, hoping to at least send a message to her fellow Aurors before facing whatever dark fate was in store for her. The silvery panther sprang from her wand tip and raced off into the distance before the light surrounding her got brighter. A blinding flash lit the area around her; she was lifted off the ground a few feet and then collapsed in a heap.

Sonja could feel the magic in the room she found herself in. Pulling herself to her knees, she raised her wand swiftly, but too late. A spell she didn't recognize cast the wand from her fingertips, and she heard it clatter to the ground a few feet away. Suddenly, she could no longer move. Her eyes were fixed on a man, a sorcerer wearing a long blue tunic. A golden belt and matching gauntlets gave him a rather regal look. He held no wand, but the hand extended toward her seemed to emanate magic.

"So," the man muttered, a broad grin crossing his malicious features, "_you_ can bring me greater power. _You_ can bring me greater magic…."

* * *

Batman crouched on a roof overlooking the museum. The silent alarm he'd placed earlier that night had been tripped a few minutes earlier. However, he would let the perpetrator get away. If it was who he suspected—Felix Faust—he'd follow him back to his hideout and defeat him there. That way, he could collect the other artifacts Faust had stolen in the past few weeks.

After a few minutes, Batman spotted the sorcerer slipping through a back alley. He stood, readied his grapple, and followed him as he made his way through the city by way of alleys and shortcuts. Batman easily kept up. Soon, Faust stole into a rundown looking building. The Dark Knight slipped in through a second-floor window and followed his quarry into a dungeon-like basement.

"Soon, my dear, I shall no longer have need of you," Faust was saying, gathering together the numerous relics he had stolen. He seemed to be addressing someone in a far corner of the room, where the shadows were too deep for Batman to see anything. "Soon, I shall become the most powerful sorcerer of all time. I shall have the power to destroy my enemies and rule unhindered."

"Not likely, Faust." Batman stepped out from the shadows of the stairwell, batarang in hand.

"Ah, Batman. How good of you to drop in."

"Back away from the table, Faust. I'm taking you in and returning those artifacts."

"I don't think so."

He raised his hand toward Batman, and the latter just barely dodged a surge of magical energy that blasted a hole in the stairs. Batman threw his batarang, but Faust deflected it with a magical shield. The batarang knocked something metallic and hand-shaped off the table. Another batarang flew, this one slicing through Faust's arm before knocking something else from the table, something wooden. Batman heard whatever it was roll across the floor as he dodged another magical blast.

"You cannot win, Batman!" Faust shouted, smiling cruelly as one of his blasts hit Batman square in the chest. The Dark Knight fell to the ground, motionless. "I'm far more powerful than when you last faced me. And soon, I'll be so powerful that no one will be able to —"

"_Stupefy!"_

The voice had come from the shadows in the corner. A bolt of red light shot toward Faust's back, and he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Batman felt whatever spell Faust had put on him subside and climbed to his feet. Pulling a flashlight from his belt, he flipped it on and shined the beam into the corner.

The light fell on a young woman—she couldn't be any more than twenty-five years old. She had short dark hair that fell into her eyes, which were a brilliant silver. She looked thin, as if she had barely eaten in quite a while. Her left arm ended in a stump; her right hand held a carved, stained stick, which was pointed where Faust had been standing just a few moments earlier. She wore long black robes. Chains bound her right wrist and her ankles. Batman approached her swiftly, but stopped when she pointed the stick—weapon?—at him.

"Who…or what…are you?" she asked, her voice weak. He could still make out her British accent, though.

"A friend," he said simply. "If you allow me, I can free you."

After a slight hesitation, she lowered her hand. He stooped next to her and picked the locks on her restraints. Helping her to her feet, he did a rapid once-over to assess any visible wounds she might have.

"Are you injured?" he asked, noting that she was trembling.

"Only my pride," she answered, her eyes scanning the objects on the table and then moving to the floor. "Did you happen to see…oh, there it is."

She pointed the stick in her hand at the metallic hand that had dropped to the floor earlier. As if by magic, it lifted off the floor and attached itself to the stump on her left arm. She stumbled, but Batman steadied her.

"I'll get you to a hospital."

"No," she snapped suddenly, shaking her head. "Muggles won't be able to help me. I need to get home. I need a Healer."

Batman raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. "Did you just say 'Muggles'?"

"I appreciate your help, but I need to get home." She'd completely ignored his question. She pulled away from him and made for the stairs, but stumbled again. Batman caught her just before she hit the floor.

"I know a good doctor," he said, helping her back to her feet again. "At least let him take a look at you."

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "By the way…I'm Sonja Taylor."

"Batman."

"What kind of a name is 'Batman'?"

"Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N:** I'm going to see if I can make bi-weekly updates work. So here's the second chapter. Remember, reviews make the world go 'round! I appreciate any feedback!

**Chapter 2**

"Well, Alfred?"

Batman had brought Sonja back to the Batcave, where Alfred was presently looking her over.

"Physically, other than being half-starved, she is unharmed," the butler announced. "I must say, though, this prosthetic is unlike anything I have ever seen."

"That's because you're a Muggle," Sonja said as she sat up, stretching. "So…where exactly are we?"

"The Batcave." Batman went over to his massive computer and started typing rapidly, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He studied the screen for a few minutes before looking back at Sonja. "You keep using that word, 'Muggle'. And you can do magic. I can't believe I'm even considering this, but you're a witch, aren't you?"

"How could you possibly know that?" She stood, approaching him. Glancing at the computer screen, her jaw dropped. "What…what is this?"

The screen was filled with images, drawings of Harry Potter on covers of books. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ to name a few of the titles present on said books. And there were paragraphs upon paragraphs of information about Harry and the wizarding world. She could hardly believe her eyes. How could all this knowledge about them exist? When did Muggles start writing books about Harry?

"Alternate worlds," Batman said, looking at her. "It's not unheard of."

"It is where I come from," Sonja whispered, shaking her head. "You're telling me this is another world? That…that…."

It was just too unbelievable, too outrageous. She'd read comic books about Batman as a child. Could this really be a world where he actually existed?

"But I have to get back," she said, backing up slowly. "I have a job, a life…."

In a fluid, graceful motion, Batman stood and approached her, taking her arm in a surprisingly gentle grip.

"I can help you get back," he assured her. "I know people who can help."

Numbly, she nodded. Her eyes travelled to the ground and stayed there. It was a lot to take in, a lot to consider. Not to mention she'd been imprisoned for Merlin knew how long by a dark sorcerer from this strange world. Did the other Aurors know what had happened? Had her Patronus reached them? Were they still looking for her, or had they given up?

"How long did Faust have you?" Batman asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Since before he started his stealing spree, whenever that was." She shrugged, suddenly realizing how exhausted she was. She wished he'd stop asking questions and let her rest.

"That was _months_ ago."

"Indeed." Without being able to stop herself, she yawned. "Look, I don't know about you, but it's been months, apparently, since I've had a good night's sleep. I'd appreciate it if I could get some rest."

Batman looked at Alfred, who placed a gentle hand on Sonja's arm and escorted her over to a small but comfortable-looking cot. The woman lay down and almost immediately fell asleep, glad of the soft mattress after months of sleeping in a corner on the floor. Batman approached the small cot and stared down at the sleeping woman for a moment.

"What do you make of this, Alfred?"

"She seems sincere, sir," the butler answered. "Besides, with all the things you've seen, how can you question her story? She may be able to provide some insight into the recent murders, as well."

"I just want to get her back to her world." Batman turned, making his way to the Batmobile. "Feed her when she wakes. I should be back before morning."

"Sir?"

"I have murders to investigate." Without another word, he got into the Batmobile and sped off out of the Batcave.

Alfred looked at the young woman lying on the cot. Neither he nor Batman had any way of knowing what Felix Faust might have done to her; they both had little experience with magic. While Batman did know magical heroes such as Zatanna and Dr. Fate, he did not himself work on many cases involving magic. And, while Alfred was quick to believe this Sonja Taylor, he knew Batman would not be so accepting.

"Don't you worry, Miss," the butler said, tucking the blankets around her tighter. "I shall convince Master Bruce of your sincerity. He'll get you home."

**A/N: So this chapter was short and not a lot happened...but yeah. Let me know what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N: ** So I've been having fun with this. I know I sometimes get OOC with some of the characters, and I work hard on that. But yeah. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R! It helps, it really does! I love reviews!

**Chapter 3**

"How are you feeling, Miss Taylor?"

"Much better, Alfred. And how many times do I have to tell you? It's Sonja."

A week had passed since Batman had brought her to the Batcave. She'd since regained most of her strength and had been trying every spell she could think of that might be able to get her back home. Nothing had worked. Portkeys were no good; they just took her to parts of London in Batman's world. Apparation was the same. And she didn't know of any magic that could create portals to her world or that could mimic the spell Faust had used.

As the Batmobile raced into the Batcave, both Sonja and the butler looked up. The door opened and Batman stepped out as he did every night. He made his way to his massive computer, silent as ever, and sat down, his fingers immediately flying over the keyboard. Sonja looked at Alfred, who gave a curt nod, and then approached Batman.

"Rough night?" she asked conversationally, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't answer. "You were limping. It was slight, but I've been trained to notice such things."

"I'm fine." He continued typing, staring at the computer screen.

"Look, I know you're independent. I know you don't like admitting that you need help. I'm the same way. But it's foolish to pretend you're not hurt. If you go out like this, you could get yourself hurt even more…or worse."

"I said I'm _fine_."

"I know a few healing spells," Sonja offered, shrugging.

"A little pain now and then is beneficial."

"Really." She shook her head. "Okay, have it your way. Have you had any luck trying to figure out how to get me home?"

"I've been busy. There's a serial killer out there."

"Can I see the file?"

Batman nodded at a manila folder lying next to the computer. She picked it up and paged through it, looking at all the evidence he'd collected on the case. Almost instantly after looking at the autopsy reports, she knew what had killed the victims, even though the Muggle doctors hadn't been able to figure it out.

"Serial killers," she said, nodding.

"Pardon?" Batman's fingers stopped flying over the keyboard. He inclined his head slightly toward her. She knew he must be glancing at the file out of the corner of his eye behind the visor of his mask.

"Serial killers, as in more than one." Sonja looked at him. "I know what killed them. The Killing Curse."

"And you know that how?"

"I'm an Auror, that's how. Did Faust bring anyone else over besides me? That's the only explanation. He must have brought Death Eaters."

"I am _not_ hearing this."

"Look, this is all crazy to me, too." She threw her hands up in the air, chuckling. "I mean, a guy who dresses as a bat and fights crime? A world with no magic, based on comic books I read as a kid? It's insane. But if there are Death Eaters, I have a job to do. I'll find them, stop them, and take them back to my world with me once we figure out how to get me there."

"This is my city. I'll handle it." He stood and made his way quickly toward the Batmobile again.

"Is he always this stubborn?" Sonja asked as Alfred approached her.

"One of his more charming qualities, I'm afraid," the butler admitted.

The Batmobile screeched out of the Batcave noisily.

"I'm going after him." She threw on her travelling cloak and pulled out her wand. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"Be careful, Miss Taylor." Alfred touched her arm gently. "I would hate to see anything happen to you."

"I'll be careful," she assured him, smiling.

Turning on her heel, she Apparated out of the cave and into the heart of Gotham City. It was a dark city, and not just because most of the streetlamps were shattered. No, the atmosphere itself was dark. Sonja lit the tip of her wand and looked around, shaking her head.

"Time to try some of those experimental spells I've been working on," she muttered, pointing her wand toward the sky. _"Peto__1__ Death Eaters."_

A violet light shot into the sky and flickered there for a moment. Then it turned into an arrow pointing southwest. With a grin, Sonja headed in that direction, keeping her wand ready in case of attack. In minutes, she'd reached a rundown warehouse the violet arrow was pointing at. She could sense magical protections around the building.

"Take that, Shacklebolt," she muttered, cancelling the spell she'd cast. "My spells _do_ work."

She easily slipped past the magical wards and into the warehouse. Inside, she heard whispers and made her way toward them. It wasn't a stretch of the imagination to tell who they were coming from; she recognized the voices of at least half a dozen known Death Eaters. Not to mention the pureblood propaganda they'd plastered all over the walls of the warehouse already. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, so she began inching her way closer to a large, open room. She stopped by the doorway, dousing the light on her wand and keeping hidden in the shadows.

"—and we'll have what we need soon enough," a male voice was saying. "Once we have the bat, it's only a matter of time before the others come. That's what he told us, anyway. Of course, because of the Veritaserum, we know he was telling the truth."

"'The bat'?" Sonja muttered to herself. "Wonder what they're talking about."

"Well, he should be here soon." A female voice, this time; Victoria Mulciber, maybe? "In fact, I think that sneaky Bat is right here. _Incarcerous._"

Sonja stole a glance into the room only to see Batman fall from the rafters, ensnared by the ropes Mulciber had conjured. He hit the ground hard, a sickening _crack_ resounding through the warehouse. Thankfully, Sonja heard him groan after he hit the ground; at least the fall hadn't killed him. She raised her wand, but knew that she didn't have a chance on her own. At least seven Death Eaters were surrounding the Dark Knight, wands pointed at him. It was impossible to guess how many others might be patrolling the rest of the warehouse.

"Don't hurt him." It was the first wizard who had spoken. Sonja didn't recognize his voice or his face.

"But sir —"

"We need him alive…for now."

1 Peto = Latin for "I seek"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter! I'm doing my best to stay on track with regular updates. Thanks to everyone who's reading and remember to leave reviews, too! Reviews make the world go 'round! XD

**Chapter 4**

Batman opened his eyes and groaned. He was in a dark room. His entire body ached. He knew he'd broken at least a few ribs, had cracked his skull, and had further injured his leg. Sonja had been right; he shouldn't have gone back out. It took him a moment to realize that he was restrained, on his knees and tied to a huge metal pillar of some kind. He worked at the ropes, but they wouldn't budge.

"You won't get free, Bat," a voice said from somewhere to his left. He inclined his head toward it, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. "No matter how strong you are, no matter what gadgets you have, you're still just a Muggle."

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "You wouldn't know who I am even if I told you my name. Besides, it doesn't matter. You won't live long enough to appreciate any of it anyway."

"You underestimate me."

"No, my friend, you underestimate _us_."

Batman heard someone take a few steps toward him. He saw a faint light in a concentrated spot before he heard a new voice, this one female.

"_Crucio."_

And then his body exploded in pain.

* * *

"Alfred!" Sonja yelled the minute she'd Apparated back to the Batcave. "Alfred, they've got Batman!"

"Good heavens," the butler said, coming down the stairs into the cave. "Who has him?"

"Death Eaters." She shook her head. "At least seven of them. They'll kill him when they're done with him, whatever they think they need him for."

"You shall have to go to the Justice League, then." Alfred went to the computer and began typing. He wasn't nearly as fast as Batman, but it was obvious he knew what he was doing. She was surprised at how calm he seemed, given the circumstances. "There are a few magical members of the League. They can help you."

"There's not enough time. Merlin only knows what they're doing to him right now."

"He would want you to get help." Alfred looked at her. "Even I know you can't take them on alone. With help, your chances of saving him are greater."

Sonja was about to protest again, but stopped herself when she realized he was right. Her best chance was to get help. That way, she had a chance of saving him. She hadn't had the opportunity to save the one she'd cared about before…maybe this time she'd have that chance.

"So…is there some special protocol I have to follow or something?" she asked, forcing herself to calm down.

"I've already sent them a message notifying them that you'll be coming," Alfred replied, smiling at her. He pointed toward a piece of metal flooring. "Just stand over there on that platform."

She went over to the octagonal piece of metal and stood on it, shrugging. A second later, Alfred punched a few buttons and she found herself in a completely different room, made entirely of metal. It was like Apparation, but without the discomfort. Looking around, Sonja caught sight of a window and just stared. Hundreds of stars blinked at her through the glass along with a huge blue and white sphere: the Earth. She was in space.

"Merlin's beard…"

"You're here about Batman?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned and found herself facing a man dressed in blue spandex with a red cape and a large 'S' on his chest. It was as though she'd stepped into one of the comics she used to read when she was younger.

"Superman, right?" Sonja held out her hand; he shook it. She was surprised at how gentle his grip was, considering he was one of the strongest people on Earth. "Sonja Taylor. Batman's in trouble."

"Come to the Conference Room," Superman said, leading her down a long corridor. "You can tell us all about it there."

In minutes, she was standing before a group of colorfully-dressed superheroes, explaining to them everything she could about the Death Eaters and what she'd seen when Batman had been captured. As she spoke, she realized she was growing more and more anxious with every passing minute. She knew how Death Eaters worked. If they needed him alive for some reason, they wouldn't simply keep him locked up. They'd torture him, likely with the Cruciatus Curse, just for the fun of it. And the longer she spent answering questions and explaining things, the less chance Batman had of surviving the encounter.

"Look, I understand that you want to have all the information you can," Sonja said, shaking her head, "but the longer we sit here talking, the longer Batman's at their mercy. I know he's strong, but no one's strong enough to withstand a bunch of Death Eaters for long. Trust me on that. We need to figure out what to do or I'm going after him myself."

"We'll send Zatanna and Flash with you," Superman said with a nod. "And J'onn, you should go, too. You can help us get information on what they want."

"Let's go, then." The Martian stood, his eyes glowing as he apparently called Zatanna telepathically. "She'll meet us in the transporter room. We can teleport to Gotham from there."

"If I may?" Sonja flexed her magical prosthetic hand subconsciously. "I think I can get us closer than your teleporters if you don't mind a little discomfort."

J'onn looked at Flash, then back at Sonja, and nodded.

"We'll still meet Zatanna in the transporter room, though."

The three of them made their way through the winding metal corridors until they reached the transporter room. A woman dressed like a magician, top hat and all, met them there. Introductions were made, although Sonja felt less than genial, unable to get her mind off the torture Batman must be enduring. Once everyone was acquainted, she held out her arms.

"Grab on," she instructed. "And hold on tight. It's going to feel weird, but it's the quickest way to get there."

Each of the three superheroes grabbed onto her arms. She turned quickly, Apparating with them to a spot just a few blocks away from the warehouse in which the Death Eaters were holding Batman. All the heroes seemed disoriented by their mode of travel.

"That was pleasant," Flash said with a hint of sarcasm, a hand going to his head. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm taking point." Sonja brandished her wand, her knuckles going white as she gripped it tightly. "Batman will be under magical protection. Zatanna, you'll have to do what you can to get through it. Flash, take out as many Death Eaters as you can, but be careful. They may not be able to think as fast as you, but they won't hesitate to kill you if they get the chance. Go for their wands; without them, they'll be powerless. J'onn, you're going to have to help with Batman. If that telepathy of yours works as well as you say, he's going to need you."

"Who put you in charge?" Zatanna demanded, twirling her own wand.

"Do you want Batman to live or not?" Sonja rounded on the magician, her eyes narrowing. Zatanna gave a curt nod. "Then trust me. It's my job to track these creeps down; I know the best way to take them out. Let's move."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N:** So here's another chapter! I see that there are lots of you reading...that's good! Boosts my confidence! :P And *cough* reviews *cough* would do that even more! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 5**

Sonja led them to the warehouse and they all slipped inside. They paused for a moment. J'onn's eyes glowed brightly as he telepathically searched the warehouse for Batman. His expression, at first solemn and focused, deteriorated into one of pain. Sonja placed a comforting hand on his thick, muscular arm, amazed that he managed to keep from screaming if he was feeling whatever Batman was. His eyes returned to normal as he placed a hand over his face.

"_Second door on the left,"_ he said in their minds. _"He's in incredible pain. Worse than anything I've ever felt."_

"Any Death Eaters nearby?" Sonja asked softly.

"_None that I can detect."_

"Keep your eyes open, anyway," she advised with a nod. She crept down the hallway and pointed her wand at the second door on the left to magically unlock it. Silently, she pushed the door open and lit the tip of her wand. Slowly she swept her wand about the room, causing the thin beam of light it was emitting to illuminate the contents of the room. There was nothing there except for Batman, kneeling next to a pillar near the far corner, his arms tied behind the pillar. He appeared to be either unconscious or incoherent.

"Bats!" Flash said in a shocked whisper.

"Stay back," Sonja instructed. "I'll go first. _Hominem revelio."_

A faint white light emerged from the tip of her wand, but only illuminated Batman, indicating that there were no other humans in the room.

"…odd…." Cautiously, she approached him, expecting to come up against some sort of magical shielding. However, she wasn't impeded by anything. When she was within a few steps of him, she rushed to him, setting her wand on the floor next to her. "There should be Death Eaters here guarding him. This doesn't make sense."

"I'll do a continuous telepathic sweep," J'onn said, his eyes beginning to glow. "If they attempt an ambush, we'll know. Flash, run through the warehouse and check for any signs of them."

"On it," the speedster said before zipping off.

"Batman?" Sonja asked softly, hesitating for only a few seconds before reaching toward him and touching his cheek lightly. He flinched away from her, his breath catching in his throat. "It's all right. It's Sonja. And I've brought friends."

He muttered something unintelligible, his voice barely a whisper. She leaned closer to him.

"Trap," he whispered, looking at her. She felt like she could see past his visor and see the pain and alarm in his eyes beyond.

"Zatanna, get him free," Sonja ordered, picking up her wand and standing. She cast a few protective spells around them, looking around the room for any sign of the Death Eaters. "J'onn, do you sense anything?"

"I sense nothing," the Martian replied, his eyes still glowing. "I can't even sense Flash anymore."

"Bloody hell." Sonja began to circle the room slowly, studying each alcove and doorway intently. "They must all know Occlumency; you won't be able to read their minds. And they've got Flash, probably under the Imperius Curse. They'll be controlling him. I should have expected this." She backed toward them, her wand raised, ready to duel. "You two get Batman out of here. I'll find Flash."

"Sepor raeppasid," Zatanna muttered, pointing her magician's wand at the ropes binding Batman. As he fell forward, too weak to hold himself upright, she caught him and helped him to his feet, letting him lean on her for support. "That's not how the Justice League works. We don't leave people behind."

"Someone's going to get Batman out of here, end of discussion." The witch glanced at a door, swearing she'd heard footsteps behind it. She pointed her wand at it. "Which one of you is taking him back?"

"I'll take him," J'onn said, steadying the Dark Knight against himself. "Once he's safely back at the Watchtower, I'll return."

"No." The door she was facing shook, then fell. Flash was standing on the other side of it, his expression blank. "Just get him out of here, J'onn!" She glanced at the Martian as he phased through the floor with Batman. _"Impedimenta!"_

The speedster easily dodged the spell and sped toward her, delivering a punch to her cheek that sent her reeling. She was used to duels with magic, not physical fights. Luckily, though, she'd done some training on the side of her Auror training: the training of Muggle law enforcement, including different styles of martial arts and boxing. She was by no means an expert, but she could take a punch. And she was glad of it, as Flash's punch packed a particular wallop.

"Hsalf pots!" Zatanna yelled, and Flash stopped dead in his tracks, literally.

"It must come in handy that you don't have to aim," Sonja said with a small smile.

"You have no idea."

"_Expelliarmus,"_ a female voice—Victoria Mulciber, Sonja noted—said from the doorway. Zatanna's wand flew out of her hand; luckily, the Death Eaters didn't know that she didn't exactly need it. Or so Sonja hoped. "You're no real witch. You're just a magician, pretending to be a witch. _Expelliarmus."_

Sonja deflected the Disarming Spell back toward her, but Mulciber dodged.

"Sonja Taylor, isn't it?" the Death Eater asked, stepping into the light. Sonja could practically see her grinning beneath her mask. "Top Auror. I think you're out of your league this time, Mudblood."

"Maybe so." She threw a Stunning Spell, which Mulciber deflected. "If that's the case, if I can't win, why don't you tell me what you want? Why are you here?"

"You know that's not how this works. _Sectumsempra!"_

"Dleihs!" Zatanna cried, extending her hands in front of the two of them. A magical shield protected them from the spell. Sonja raised her wand, eyes narrowing, and threw a Petrifying Charm at their attacker. The spell hit, sending the Death Eater crashing to the ground.

"You _dare_ use one of his spells?" she demanded, tears filling her eyes. "I'll show you."

"Not so fast." It was the male voice she hadn't been able to recognize before, the man who appeared to be in charge. Sonja and Zatanna turned to see a Death Eater pointing his wand at Flash, who was still immobilized by Zatanna's spell. His face was hidden behind a Death Eater mask with markings that Sonja hadn't seen before. "No one moves, or the speedster gets it."

**A/N:** So yeah, another cliffhanger! I'm cruel that way...but I've got to keep all of you interested somehow! Let me know what you think! Reviews are much appreciated, even if you hate it! I love constructive criticism!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N:** New chapter! Yay! I'm so glad I've been able to keep up with these bi-weekly updates! Also, I increased the rating on this just to be safe. Things are going to get a bit crazy in the next couple of chapters, so I just wanted to be safe about that. Without further ado, here it is!

**Chapter 6**

"Drop your wand, Auror," the Death Eater instructed, his wand pointed at Flash's chest. Grudgingly, Sonja complied; her wand clattered to the floor. "Good, good. While only a few of you came, that's better than none. This is going to be just too easy. And just to make sure you don't get any ideas, Zatanna…_Silencio._"

He flicked his wand for a moment at the magician before returning it to point at Flash's chest. Zatanna attempted a spell, but no words left her mouth and nothing happened. She glanced at Sonja, who shook her head the slightest bit.

"Looks like you've thought of everything," Sonja said, visibly frustrated. "Who are you? You've got us; we can't do anything else to stop you. At least allow us the dignity of knowing who we've lost to."

"I know better than that." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Once I've captured the_ entire_ League and ensured that none of you can escape, maybe you'll learn who I am. But for now, you can stay in the dark."

Sonja was only barely listening, now. She focused on a large sheet of metal that was lying on the floor behind this lead Death Eater. Whoever he was, at the moment it was not the main concern. The main concern was to get out of there with everyone in one piece. Hoping she would be able to pull off both wandless and nonverbal magic at the same time, she thought _Accio metal sheet._

It seemed luck was with her. The sheet of metal flew toward her, hitting the Death Eater from behind, knocking him off his feet. She dodged the flying piece of metal and grabbed her wand from the floor. She pointed her wand at Zatanna, wordlessly casting the counter-curse to allow her to speak again, grabbed her arm, and grabbed onto Flash. Turning on her heel, she Apparated with both of them back to the transporter room on the Watchtower.

"Quick thinking," Zatanna said, shaking her head. She looked at Flash. "Is it safe for me to let him go now?"

"We should get J'onn here first. He'll probably be able to snap him out of the Imperius Curse. At least, I hope so."

With a nod, Zatanna touched the communicator in her ear. "J'onn? We need you in the transporter room."

In seconds, the Martian had phased into the room with them. He took one look at Flash, immobilized as he was, and shot a concerned glance at Zatanna, who motioned for him to question Sonja. The witch was rubbing her already-bruising cheek from where Flash had punched her, regarding the speedster closely.

"Sonja?" J'onn asked, touching her arm.

"He's under their control," she said, nodding at Flash. "I don't know if the spell can work over this great of a distance, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Can you read his mind?"

The Martian stepped toward Flash. His eyes glowed for a few seconds, then returned to normal.

"He has returned to himself," he assured them. "You may release him, Zatanna."

The magician waved her hands at Flash and muttered the counter-spell under her breath. The speedster stumbled forward before looking around quickly.

"Oh, crap," he muttered, shaking his head. "Sorry, guys. I couldn't stop myself. It was…weird."

"Not a problem," Sonja assured him. She turned to J'onn. "How's Batman?"

The Martian's expression turned grim. "I have never seen him in a worse state. Whatever they did to him must have been terrible."

"I need to talk to him." The Auror had grown solemn, her eyes becoming a bit distant for a second before a metaphorical veil fell over them. She clenched the fist of her metallic hand, taking a deep breath, before looking at J'onn. "I need to talk to him _now_."

With a nod, he led her through the winding metal corridors of the Watchtower until they reached the infirmary. They stopped outside the room, looking in through the large windows on the wall. Batman was lying on one of the beds, his shirt off and his chest wrapped tightly in bandages. One of his legs was elevated slightly, also wrapped in bandages. He was shaking visibly, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"What kind of injuries does he have?" Sonja asked softly.

"Three broken ribs, a broken leg, and a cracked skull, as far as I am able to assess." J'onn looked troubled. "But he appears to be in constant pain from something other than those injuries. I have given him the maximum amount of painkillers he can handle, but nothing seems to be working."

She nodded absently, watching Batman closely. "We feared the Death Eaters might be working on a spell like the Cruciatus Curse, but able to last for hours. Has he said anything?"

"Nothing intelligible."

"I can try a few healing spells." She sighed, shaking her head. "If I had the right ingredients, I could make a Calming Draught for him, but I know some of the plants I'd need don't even exist here. I'll do what I can for him."

J'onn nodded, letting her into the infirmary. He didn't follow her, though, opting to give her some space to try to help Batman.

The witch made her way over to Batman's bedside and frowned at the sight of him. She had always admired him, even when he had simply been a character in the comic books she read as a child. She'd always considered him to be so strong and brave, had assumed that nothing could shake him. Obviously, she'd been wrong in her naïveté.

"Batman?" she called softly, touching his gloved hand lightly. "It's Sonja. Can you hear me?"

"Should've accepted your help, I guess," he muttered. Pain was evident in his voice.

"I'm just glad we got you out of there alive." She tried to force a smile, but it was quickly lost as he cringed. "Did you hear anything while you were there? Did you hear the spell they used on you, or any names?"

"Selwyn. I heard the name Selwyn."

Sonja's eyes widened.

"That's not possible," she whispered. "Selwyn is dead."

**A/N:** Just wanted to mention a couple of things! Yeah, I know I get Batman OOC a little bit...but I've been working on that. Secondly, please review! I thrive on reviews! Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, on time as promised! Remember to read and review! I'd love to know what you all think of this...so yeah! Without any further ado, here it is!

**Chapter 7**

_Curses were flying left and right. Sonja Taylor, one of the few Aurors who had received word of Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts in time, dodged a Killing Curse and fired a Stunning Spell at the Death Eater she was dueling. Selwyn, she knew his name was; she had gone to school with him. He dodged and fired another Killing Curse, which she in turn narrowly avoided._

_Tired of the duel, Sonja cast Fiendfyre. The inferno shaped itself into a vast dragon and engulfed the Death Eater. By the time she ended the spell, nothing remained of Selwyn._

Sonja shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. She'd watched the man die. No, she corrected herself, she'd _assumed_ he'd been dead. Then again, not many people could survive being consumed by Fiendfyre, but maybe that's why she hadn't recognized him when she saw his face. Perhaps, rather than killing him as it should have, the spell had only maimed him, disfigured him. But how could he have survived? _That_ was the question.

"You should get some rest," she said to Batman softly. "Trust me, you'll feel better. I'll see if I can find something comparable to the ingredients I'd need to make a healing potion. If not, well, there are some experimental spells I could try. But for now, just get some rest."

She expected him to argue. She expected him to say he was fine and to try to get up, as he usually did. But, surprisingly, he simply gave a curt nod and closed his eyes. He was worse off than she'd thought. She hadn't considered that the Death Eaters might have actually broken him. That was just too frightening. If they could break Batman, what chance did anyone else have?

The Auror left the infirmary in solemn contemplation, beginning to roam the halls absently. She needed to come up with a plan to stop the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, there were few options open to her. Any member of the Justice League that she brought with her faced the potential of being put under the Imperius Curse. But she couldn't face seven, or more, Death Eaters on her own, especially not when they'd learned how to fool most of the spells she could use to track them. And if they'd come up with that, they'd likely have come up with new curses and such. Probably more painful than anything she'd ever felt. Probably more _powerful_, too.

Luckily for her, she'd been perfecting her own spells for quite some time, like the one she'd used to find the Death Eaters' hideout in the first place. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the current Minister of Magic, was hesitant to use them in ordinary Auror training and daily work until he was absolutely sure they worked the way they were supposed to. But how could he know if they worked if she wasn't allowed to use them? Now that she was in a different world, though, and facing such a daunting task as tracking down and defeating a group of Death Eaters on her own, she opted to use them, gosh darn the consequences.

It took Sonja a few minutes to realize that Flash was walking next to her, calling her name. She briefly wondered how long he'd been trying to get her attention, lost in her thoughts as she was, and looked at him with a small smile.

"Hey, Flash," she said. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's cool," he replied. "How's your cheek? I still can't believe I hit you."

Sonja shrugged, rubbing the bruise on her cheek absently. "It's fine. I've had worse. Way worse."

"How's Bats doing?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure what spell—or spells—they used on him," she answered, growing somber once more. "I never imagined seeing him, of all people, like this. This is dark stuff we're dealing with. And I don't know what to do. I'm at a loss. There are only so many options."

"Well I'm game for anything you come up with," the speedster offered with a smile. "Say, is there any way to block whatever voodoo they did to me to put me under their control?"

"It's all about willpower. You basically have to fight that simplistic feeling, the commands that seem so right at the time. You just have to fight that."

"Great, willpower." He frowned, shaking his head. "Ask anyone, I've got the least willpower of anyone on the team."

"I think you can do more than you give yourself credit for." Sonja touched his arm gently, smiling. "Now, if I remember right, J'onn's basically the strategist of the team, right?"

Flash nodded.

"I need to discuss some possible plans of action with him. Any idea where he is right now?"

"He's either on the landing overlooking the transporter room or in his quarters. I'd go with the first one, though. That's where he spends most of his time these days, keeping everything organized. Want me to take you there?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Hold on, then."

Flash picked her up in his arms like a damsel in distress and sped off toward the platform. Although she knew he could run at the speed of light, Sonja was surprised at how fast they reached their destination. Flash set her back on her feet, grinning.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, smiling at him.

"No problem," he replied. "It's the least I can do. Guess I'll leave you to it, then."

And with that, he sped off. Sonja made her way over to where J'onn was standing, his fingers typing on a console as he looked at the dozens of large screens slightly above and in front of him. Images of different heroes or disasters were displayed on each screen. After a few minutes, she cleared her throat, looking at the Martian.

"J'onn, if you have a minute, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Not now, Sonja."

He pressed a button on the console and one of the screens grew larger, displaying a gruesome scene within a city. At least two skyscrapers had been demolished; bodies lay strewn about the rubble. Standing atop a large pile bricks and dust were a group of Death Eaters, their long black robes immaculate despite the debris around them. They each wore a mask to hide their faces, even the leader, whom Sonja now knew to be Selwyn, although she didn't know how that was possible. Their wands were held high, pointing toward the sky. A second screen showed the Dark Mark shining amid the clouds. Sonja felt her heart stop.

"Merlin's beard…."

"They've taken Metropolis," J'onn said, alarm evident in his voice.

"_This is but a small display of our power,"_ Selwyn was saying, magically amplifying his voice. It reminded Sonja of the final battle at Hogwarts, when Voldemort had addressed the entire area, demanding that Harry Potter turn himself over to him. _"At the moment, we have one demand: Sonja Taylor. Turn yourself over within the hour, and we won't kill anymore Muggles…for the moment. Remain in hiding and, well…"_

He flourished his wand toward the crowd. A black-haired woman holding a microphone—a reporter, Sonja realized—flew toward him. He gripped her hair roughly, pointing his wand at her throat.

"_I understand this woman is important to your friend Superman,"_ Selwyn continued, a malicious pleasure in his voice. Sonja knew who the reporter was, then, remembering her from the comics she used to read. She was Lois Lane. _"Refuse to reveal yourself, and she is the first to die."_

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? I know, I do these cliffhangers too often… *shifty eyes* Review, review, review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N:** Here's another chapter! I'm hoping to be able to continue bi-weekly updates, but please don't hold it against me if I don't! I _will not_ abandon this story at any time!  
Anyway, enough rambling about that, here it is!

**Chapter 8**

"I'm going," Sonja said without hesitation.

"No," J'onn commanded, taking her arm gently but firmly. "That is exactly what they want."

"I'm aware of that." The witch wrenched her arm away and pulled out her wand, gripping it tightly. "But you don't understand them. They won't hesitate to do what they've claimed they'll do. And, in all likelihood, they won't wait an hour. They don't play by the rules like the villains of this world. They take what they want, goddamn the consequences."

"We need to come up with a coherent plan. Running in blindly will only cause us problems, create casualties."

"Well, the rest of you can come up with a plan." Sonja straightened her robes. "I'll buy you some time. I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and Disapparated, appearing in Metropolis before the group of Death Eaters. A dozen wands were immediately trained on her, which she'd expected. Selwyn, whom she still couldn't believe was standing before her, as he _should've_ been dead, grinned broadly, shoving Lois Lane to the ground roughly.

"Sonja Taylor," he greeted, triumph in his tone. "How good to see you again."

"Zachary Selwyn." She gripped her wand, but didn't raise it. She knew it would be suicide to do so. "I admit, I'm surprised. How'd you survive?"

"I have our mutual friend Felix Faust from this world to thank for that. He plucked me from our world just before your spell hit, luckily for me. Seems there are some perks to otherworldly magic, even _if_ it's performed by Muggles."

"Interesting. And what exactly do you want with me?"

"That should be obvious. Revenge."

Sonja chuckled. "If I didn't actually kill you, what's there to take revenge for?"

"You _nearly_ killed me."

"Fair enough. But I have a proposition for you."

The Death Eater looked thoughtful for a moment. Of course, she _was_ one of the few in this world trained in true magic, the magic of the world he had come from. She was one of the few who truly understood what he was capable of, and what a travesty it was that this world was full of those using magic without understanding its true masters.

"A proposition, you say?" he said with a sneer. He turned to his followers. "Well, my fellows, I think we've shown this city enough excitement for one day. Crabbe, Goyle, escort our guest, will you?"

_Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. lived, too?_ Sonja thought absently as two burley Death Eaters grabbed onto her arms and Disapparated with her. Within a few uncomfortable seconds, their feet hit solid ground inside a dark, dingy old building not too different from the warehouse in Gotham City. The Death Eaters at either side of her each kept a firm grip on her arms. Although she should have, she didn't resist. She had a plan to carry out, after all.

"I doubt you'll need to keep her restrained, gentlemen," Selwyn muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "She's grossly outnumbered, after all."

The hands on her arms disappeared. She rubbed her arms gently, watching Selwyn closely. She kept her wand in her hand, but still didn't raise it or prepare any curse.

"What's this proposal, then, Auror?" he asked, looking quite bored.

"The way I see it, we're stuck in a world where dozens, even hundreds of people think, wrongly, that they have a right to magic," Sonja began slowly. "Take Faust, for instance. Kidnapping us from our world for his own gains, with no regard for the consequences. The way I see it, you need as many _real_ witches and wizards as you can get. I may be a Muggle-born, but you have to admit that even _I'm_ more entitled than these frauds. What I'm suggesting is, well, that rather than fight, we join forces."

"You're not serious."

"Actually, I'm quite serious."

"You're an Auror," he said, as if that should explain everything. "Your job is to track us down and incarcerate us. Why would you want to _help_ us?"

"It's not 'why' that you should be asking," she replied with a grin. "What you _should_ be asking is what I can offer you. And that's this: I know more about this world than you do. I know how to stop each hero that'll stand up against you."

"I can do that without _your_ help."

"If that's true, why waste the time listening to me?"

Selwyn frowned. She had a point. There was a chance she _did_ know more about this world than he did. And if she knew how to stop those would-be heroes who could get in his way, he _should_ accept her help. But she was an Auror. She could easily turn against him, back to helping the Justice League.

Then again, she was still outnumbered. If she didn't give him the information he wanted, or if she tried to turn against them, he could always just kill her. It was quite simple, actually. As long as he thought like Voldemort, whom he himself used to serve, he could pull off this whole terrible dark wizard thing. So, thinking like Voldemort, he resolved to use the Auror's help, but kill her at the first sign of trouble.

"All right," he said, approaching her slowly. "If you want to join us, you can join us. Hold out your left arm."

Sonja had been afraid of this. He'd want to give her the Dark Mark, even though it wasn't really his to give, to solidify her allegiance to him. But she couldn't turn back now. After only a second of hesitation, she rolled up the left sleeve of her robes and held her arm out toward him.

The tip of Selwyn's wand touched her exposed skin.

"_Morsmordre!"_ he cried.

Searing pain filled her arm as the skull and snake magical tattoo etched itself into her flesh. It was dark black, writhing as if alive. After a minute or two, Selwyn pulled his wand away and the burning dulled to a small ache.

"Now," the Death Eater said with a smirk, "tell me about how we can defeat the Justice League."

**A/N:** I know, I know, it's overdone no matter _which_ side Sonja's really on, traitor or spy. But it's what came to me! Next chapter son! Review, review, review! Even if it's scathing! Even if it's harsh! I'll take any reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas from that universe, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Justice League or anything from that universe either, that all belongs to DC Comics. I do own my OC, Sonja Taylor, though. I'm not making any money from this; it's just for fun.**

**A/N:** *glances around...brushes dust off of story...shoos away a few chirping crickets* Hey, everyone! I'm back! The past couple of years have been busy, so...yeah. College life and all that. But I'm back to finish this story! I promised not to abandon it, so I won't. Here's a new chapter for anyone who still cares about this fic! ;)

**Chapter 9**

Sonja stared at the mark on her left arm. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She knew she should be angry, perhaps even frightened about it. But she was surprisingly indifferent about it. After a moment, she looked up to meet Selwyn's gaze.

"Tell me how to defeat the Justice League," the Death Eater pressed. He was practically salivating at the prospect of killing them.

"It's going to be difficult," she said slowly, flexing her arm in an effort to alleviate some of the lingering pain from receiving the Dark Mark. "And it's going to take time. The Justice League is an elite group of superheroes who protect this entire planet. They're very good at thinking on their feet and what not."

"Are you saying it's impossible?"

"No. But you're going to have to trust me. Send me back to them. They trust me, rather blindly. They won't question it if I give them bad information. They'll follow me right into a trap."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, as I've said, I know how they think." She shook her head. "This is what I've got. If you don't like it, try to defeat them yourself."

Selwyn grimaced. "What sort of trap did you have in mind?"

"We should take out Superman first. He's their leader, and he's vulnerable to magic. While they can function without their leader, it'll be difficult for them, especially if I help them formulate a plan that depends on Superman being there. The Martian should be next. He's their tactician and links all of their minds telepathically. Without him, they'll have more difficulty working as a team."

"I thought the Bat was their tactician?"

"No. Besides, given how badly injured he is, he won't be joining the fight. All we have to do to take him down is destroy their satellite. But we won't be able to do that until we've taken out the rest of their team." She wiped her hand over her face. "I'll use the Imperius Curse on the Flash again, since he seems especially susceptible to it. It'll be helpful to have one of them on our side for as long as possible."

"I think we can handle that," Selwyn said with a nod. "To inform us when you're ready to proceed, activate the Mark. We will meet here in this abandoned city."

"Of course. If I may, then, I'll leave to prepare our trap."

He gestured for her to leave. She turned on her heel and Apparated back to the Watchtower. Her feet hit the ground in the meeting room, where the Leaguers were gathered. They were shocked until they realized that it was Sonja.

"What happened?" Superman demanded, sounding both anxious and relieved. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. We don't have much time. They're planning a trap for all of you."

"So what's our counter-plan?" Green Lantern asked.

"You're going to walk into the trap."

The Justice League members murmured to each other around the table. Sonja could tell that they were skeptical. She shook her head.

"I've convinced them that I'm on their side," she explained slowly. "I've given them a plan to follow, a trap to spring on all of you. We're going to walk into that trap and turn it to our advantage."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" J'onn asked. She could see his mind working through his expression. She could see him wanting to believe her and make her plan work.

"They plan to take out Superman first, since he's vulnerable to magic, and then you, J'onn. I'm meant to put Flash under the Imperius Curse again and use him against all of you."

"What's your plan, then?" Wonder Woman asked poignantly.

"All right, here it is..."

Half an hour later, the members of the Justice League were leaving the meeting room to prepare things. Flash stuck around, still in his seat, staring at the table in front of him. Sonja made her way over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Your role is important, Flash," she said. "Do you understand it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess." He frowned, his brow furrowing. "I have to pretend to be under your control. And I have to pay attention, because if they try to kill any of us, I have to make sure something is between the spell and the intended target. And I have to try to do that fast enough that none of the Death Eaters notice. Right?"

"If you can handle it, yes."

"I'll do my best. That's all I can promise."

"I have faith in you. You should get prepared and build up your energy; you're going to need a lot of it for this plan to work."

"Right." He got up and left the room.

Sonja headed out of the meeting room and down the hall until she reached the gymnasium. Green Lantern was waiting there for her. He took a deep breath when she approached him.

"Ready?" she asked him, pulling out her wand.

"I guess." He aimed his ring toward the far wall and projected a green wall between the two of them and the wall. "Is there anything in particular I should be focused on?"

"Just focus on keeping it solid. Focus on stopping the spell." She lifted her wand, pointing it at the green wall, but focusing on the metal wall behind it. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The Killing Curse hit the barrier Green Lantern had created, partially passing through. But even partially passing through was a bad thing, Sonja knew. Even part of the Killing Curse could cause considerable damage.

"That's pretty good, but let's try again," she said, glancing at him. "Try to make it stronger. Try to block the spell completely."

"Right."

She saw more energy flow from his ring into the barrier. She flourished her wand again.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell hit the barrier, and this time dissipated. Sonja grinned, pocketing her wand again.

"That's perfect. Just focus on that during the fight. You can save your comrades from death with your ring. That's pretty important, given what we're facing."

"I can handle that."

"Good. Help the others get ready, then. I'll be ready soon."

She headed to the infirmary, next, pausing outside the door. Batman seemed to be asleep. She hadn't healed any of his injuries before, as she'd been preoccupied with the fact that he'd told her Selwyn was alive. She could take care of that now, though. She entered the infirmary and made her way over to his bed.

She pulled out her wand again and started running it over his broken leg. After muttering a few healing spells, she magically removed the bandages from his leg and ran her hand over it, nodding to herself. Then she ran her wand over his ribs, healing them as well. She didn't dare try to heal his head wound, though, as she wasn't exactly a healer and wasn't 100% confident in her skills. She touched his hand, watching his face.

"Batman. Wake up." She squeezed his hand, frowning a bit. "Wake up. We need your help."

His brow furrowed and he slowly opened his eyes.

"There you go," she said with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"...still in pain..."

"I need you to try to work through it. We need your help."

He chuckled weakly. "I'm hardly...in any shape to be fighting."

"If you don't try, all of your friends are probably going to die. I healed your leg and ribs, so all you have to worry about is the head wound."

"I can barely think," he protested. "I won't be any good to you."

"Yes, you will. The Death Eaters won't even expect you to be there; you'll be our ace in the hole." She shook her head, staring at her wand for a moment. "You _have_ to be there, Batman. The Death Eaters won't hold back. They want to kill the Justice League."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Follow this."

The Auror handed him a piece of paper. He studied it for a few minutes, then looked at her.

"This is...insane."

"It's exactly your kind of plan, then, right?" She smirked a bit. She pulled out her wand and waved it over her left hand, causing it to detach from her arm. Then she handed the silver appendage to Batman. "I get that you're in pain. I've felt the Cruciatus Curse before, and if what they did to you is similar to that, I understand how bad it is. But you're Batman. You ignore your own pain in order to do what's right. Don't you?"

He stared at the silver hand he was holding. His eyes shifted to the piece of paper in his hand, studying it once more. Taking a deep breath, he clenched his fist around the paper, looking up.

"I'm in."

**A/N:** So...that was shorter than I would have liked. But it's a good stopping point, so yeah. There was a lot of planning involved in this chapter, which isn't exactly super exciting, but it was important! I'm going to try to update one a more regular basis again, so please give me feedback! Reviews are my favorite food! :D

**A/N 2:** I reuploaded this chapter, since I noticed a problem with it near the end. I have no idea how those few lines of dialogue got deleted, but it's fixed now! Thanks for sticking with me, readers! :D


	10. UPDATE

UPDATE:

I apologize for how long it's taken to update this story. I started graduate school this year, and it's taken up quite a lot of my time. I really appreciate those of you who continue following this story, despite the length of time between updates. The next chapter has been difficult to get out, too, because I'm sort of horrible at writing decent fighting scenes, and I want to make sure it turns out well.

I plan to have a new chapter up before Christmas, barring any major problems. I can't promise anything before that since I have two term papers due within the next few weeks and all that. Once the semester is over, or at least closer to being over, I'll have more time to spend on fun things rather than academic things.

Once again, thank you so much to those of you following this story, and continuing to do so despite long breaks. And, again, reviews can only help me! Especially if there's something about the story you _don't_ like; tell me about that, so I can fix/change it! I love constructive criticism!

Be looking for a new chapter in the next month! Thanks again for your loyalty!


End file.
